More than several years have passed since video game devices for domestic use first appeared, and recently a large variety of entertaining games have been developed. Video games for the domestic use are very popular as an entertainment. Domestic game devices are connected to input means called controllers. Players operate the controllers to output various instructions to the game devices.
Thus the controllers intervene between the players and the game devices, and act as a man-machine interface, and thus are very important to the game devices. The ease of operation as well as the functional ability of the controllers are closely related to the feasibility and entertainment value of games.
Various types of controllers for the domestic game devices have been proposed, but in general most controllers for the domestic video game devices include direction keys which command directions as well as a plurality of command buttons.
However, the command buttons of the conventional controller can make only one command by one operation thereof, and is unsuitable to continuously make commands. It is very difficult especially to make command which are continuously changed. When continuously changed commands must be made, nothing other than unnatural operations of pushing the command buttons for various periods of time or pushing the command buttons repeatedly a number of times.
The direction buttons of the conventional controller can command only four or eight directions, and cannot command directions between these directions, and continuous direction changes.
The conventional controller originally had only the direction keys and two command buttons, but as games have become complicated, two command buttons have been increased to three, and recently six command buttons have become common. Six buttons are a limit to be easily operated by one player, which has made it difficult to meet new games which require more command buttons.
Recently the method for operating the controller has become increasingly complicated, which makes it difficult for players to stably operate the controller. A controller which can be stably operated is required.
When a game producer thinks up contents of a game, it is necessary for him to keep in mind, the ease of operational of the controller. Also, the functional ability of a controller and game contents are closely related. Usually common controllers are used when games are designed. Thus, their functional ability and ease of operation of the controller limit the contents of a game.
Conversely, in order to give priority to the game's contents, new controllers that are more suitable for the game contents are provided in some cases. Unfortunately, a large burden is places on the users.
To add controller functions to suit the contents of a particular game, expansion units can be connected to a controller. In order for any expansion unit to be connected, a controller which permits any expansion unit which will appear to be connected must be designed. This method also has a limit.
Conventional controllers, on the other hand, are totally inconsiderate of a player's grip. For example, the contour of a conventional controller is merely rectangular or parallel, and sometimes a handle is merely provided on the controller.
Players may be children or adults, and may have various hand sizes and various gripping habits. Depending on the game contents, it may be better to change carrying way of the controller. The conventional controller does not meet such requirements.
An object of the present invention is to provide a controller expansion unit which can freely realize a controller having a function suitable for contents of a game.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can be gripped in various ways according to the operator's preference.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can be gripped in ways such that operators can easily operate the controller.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can make commands which are continuously changed.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can command an arbitrary direction and continuously changed directions.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can include a number of command buttons.
Further another object of the present invention is to provide a controller which can be stably operated.